


Not Everything Lasts

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Doomed Relationship, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kim and Ron’s relationship should have been eternal. Should have.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Not Everything Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnabelleVeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleVeal/gifts).



Kim had been doing the bills when It finally happened. Such a simple little thing, paying bills. Something all responsible adults did. So, imagine the surprise when she stumbled upon a bill hidden away that’s not only past due, but it’s for over two hundred dollars!

Where had it come from, you ask? At first it was a mystery. Who would spend that much on a professional juggling set? How was that even a thing? It only took one phone call to track down who had been responsible.

Not a stolen identity. No unauthorized users. No. It had been her husband, Ron Possible. He’d  _ once again _ spent  _ their _ money on something stupid for himself. Though, Kim bitterly reminded herself every time this happened, it was in actuality  _ her _ money since Ron had decided to be a stay-at-home dad to...their naked mole rat? He’d pushed off having kids for years.

Another tinge of bitterness hit her tongue. But this time, something inside her...snapped.

Instead of brushing it aside as she normally did, letting Ron do his never-be-normal thing, she took the bill and stomped her way from the kitchen down the hallway to the living room in their quaint townhome  _ that she paid for _ . And in that living room was Ron with Rufus 2.0, playing on a gaming system  _ that she paid for _ while she was doing the responsible things.

Without thinking, Kim yanked the cord from the wall.

“Wha-Aw man!” Ron dropped his controller and complained, “I was just about to beat that boss! It took me  _ forever _ to do that!”

“Ron.” Kim couldn’t stop the steam from leaking out of her ears. She was certain her face was red with rage, rightfully so. Brandishing the bill, she growled, “So, you bought a juggling set?”

“Yeah! Is it here yet?”

“You-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Ron recoiled as Kim yelled at the top of her lungs. “It was TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!”

“Well, yeah! It was a really good set!” he defended.

“ _ This is why we can’t save for a house _ ! You spend our money on  _ stupid things _ ! It’s like when you had your Naco royalties  _ all over again _ !” she continued yelling.

“KP, calm down! Maybe we should talk about this over a plate of Nacos?”

“THAT is why you’re in such AWFUL SHAPE! It’s like you don’t even  _ CARE _ that you can’t walk a block without being winded!” she shouted.

“The Ronster doesn’t need to be in shape to get stuff done,” Ron noted anxiously. “Action stuff is your wheelhouse.”

Something in Kim’s head clicked. “You’re putting it all on me?”

“That’s not what I meant! What I mean is that my action days are behind me. I’m a family man now!” Ron corrected.

“To a  _ naked mole rat _ ,” Kim seethed. “You’re not ready for kids, remember?”

“I’m getting there!” Ron got up and took Kim’s hand in his. “I’m just waiting for the right time.”

“ _ When is the right time _ ? When we have a house? When we have savings that you don’t constantly drain? We own this townhouse. It has plenty of room,” Kim accused as she pulled her hand free.

“I mean-You’re pressuring me to do something that I’m not comfortable doing!” Ron said, obviously getting upset.

Good. He deserved it.

Kim took stock of her emotions. Of the situation. Of  _ everything _ .

They were in counselling. She’d exhausted advice from friends, family,  _ strangers _ . Ron just...didn’t seem to care.

Bitterly, she wondered why it hadn’t been the dirty dishes that drove her to this.

“Ron. I think it’s time we call it quits.” The words were almost cathartic.

“WHAT!?” Ron’s jaw had dropped. “KP, I think you’re being a little jumpy on the gun.”

“Oh really? Are you sure about that? Because it seems to me that I’ve given you  _ plenty _ of chances,” Kim snarled. “I’ve supported you for years.  _ Decades _ . I want kids, and my clock is ticking down.”

“Okay, so, I’m kinda dragging on the kids front. But we’re such a good team!”

“WE HAVEN’T BEEN A TEAM IN TEN YEARS!” she screamed. Ron recoiled while Rufus 2.0 was trying to comfort Ron as best he could.

“We were before!” Ron said.

“In  _ high school _ . Are you really like that, Ron? Reliving your glory days of high school?” Kim asked, peeved.

“Well, I  _ was  _ the runningback,” Ron said proudly.

“...I can’t do this anymore.” The vindication was swiftly being replaced by weariness. The realization was gone. Now all that was left was defeat. Kim Possible, throwing in the towel in relation to her BFF, her soulmate, her partner.

But she genuinely couldn’t do it anymore. It was over.

“KP-”

She marched for the door. “I’m going to my parent’s.”

“ _ KP _ -”

“STOP IT!” Kim turned, growling. “Stop ‘KP’ing me. You’ve used our relationship as a crutch. It’s about time you stood  _ on your own _ for a change. I love you, but I can’t handle this anymore.”

“You’re clearly not thinking straight!”

“I think I’m thinking the straightest I’ve thought in a long time.” Kim grabbed her coat from the chair by the door. “Don’t follow me.”

Ron looked upset, which turned Kim’s stomach. He didn’t do anything else as she left the house.

Kim jumped into her car and took off. She nearly took out the post box, swerving over the lawn to get away. Get away from the bitter disappointment. The  _ loss _ .

Their relationship was over. That was the one thing that she knew for sure after that.

Her lip quivered. Kim had to be strong. There was nothing left. She had to  _ be strong _ .

Her hand was already typing in a number she knew far too well at this point. She needed support. It only took a ring before the smoothe voice of her former foe picked up.

“This had better be important,” the familiar voice snapped. “I was just about to hop into the mud bath.”

“Shego…” Kim couldn’t keep her voice from shaking.

“...It finally happened? You snapped and left Monkey-boy in the dust?”

Kim gaped at her phone before pulling it back. “How…?”

“We’ve seen it coming for  _ months _ , Pumpkin.” Kim could hear rustling on Shego’s end. “I’ll call the usual suspects up. We can have a support party in a few hours. Get some drinks in you.”

“I was going...to my parents…” Kim said weakly. The situation was really starting to hit her.

“You can go to your parents. But tonight? Tonight you’re all ours.” Shego made a kissing noise. “I’ll see you later, Cupcake.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll see you later.” The phone clicked as Kim ended the call.

It seemed like a moment later she was at her parent’s house. She didn’t know how; her and Ron lived in Lowerton. However it was, she was glad to be there.

Kim didn’t knock. She just let herself in. Searching the house, she found her mother in the kitchen cooking something.

“Bubble-butt! What-” Kim’s mom cut off as she caught sight of Kim. Belatedly, Kim realized she was crying. She imagined how red and ugly her face must have been. Ann rushed over, tossing off the oven mitts, and pulled Kim’s head to her chest. “Kimmie, what’s wrong?”

“Me and Ron-” Kim couldn’t say any more. Instead of words, she babbled nonsense as she wept in her mother’s arms.


End file.
